Piano Man
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine playing piano; a skill he didn't know Blaine had. He finds himself falling harder for Blaine. PURE. KLAINE. FLUFF. Rated T for minor language


A/N: So I kind of actually dreamt this idea… literally. I have been playing piano for 9 years, and I love it almost as much as I love Kurt & Blaine, so I thought it would be really cute if Kurt fell in love with Blaine and told him so after he saw him play piano. The song I mentally picture Blaine playing is called Dark Night of the Soul by Philip Wesley; you should totally check it out. It is personally one of my favorite songs to play! The story may seem a little confusion if you aren't a musician, but I tried my best to explain what I was doing a bit, as Blaine was trying to teach Kurt. I hope you enjoy this! R&R (:

(Kurt's POV)

I walked down the lengthy Dalton hallway when I heard the faint sound of a piano. I decided to follow the sound until it led me to a Curly haired boy, dressed in a Dalton uniform. He was sitting with his back to me at the piano, and I stood in the doorway watching his hands move up and down the octaves of the piano. I watched his head bob slightly along with the 6/8 time of the song, and I watched his foot control a pedal that made all the notes flow together so beautifully. The curly haired boy rang out the last chord when I decided to make my presence known.

"Excuse me?" I said. The boy turned around.. how could I not have known it was Blaine?

"Oh, h-hey Kurt." He said

"Blaine! That was beautiful! I didn't know you played." I said excitedly. I didn't think Blaine could have any more talent than he already had.

"Yeah, it was a gift from my mom. She felt bad that she couldn't be there for pretty much any of my child hood because she was too busy working, so she got me a piano teacher. I actually learned piano before I learned guitar" He said

"I didn't know that!" I said. I knew Blaine was really talented, but his piano playing was just so… right. It was beautiful and I loved it. There was something about this skill that really sent me over the edge, and I just don't know how to describe it.

"What was the piece called?" I asked, as I sat down on the bench next to Blaine

"It's called Dark Night of The Soul. It's by Philip Wesley. He's one of my favorite composers. He writes all of these piano solos, and I like pretty much all of them. This one is my favorite though. There's just something about it. Here, let me teach you the right hand part, we can play the beginning together." He proposed with that charming smile of his. _Damn you genetics._

"O-okay. I probably won't be that good though" I stuttered. I mentally face palmed myself for that

"Here give me your hand." He said, grabbing my right hand from my lap. I blushed, but I was thankful Blaine didn't notice.

"Okay, so put your thumb on the B, your middle finger on the E, your ring finger on the F# and your pinky on the G." He said, holding my hand and moving my fingers to those keys. He continued. "Those are the four notes you will use for the first phrase. You'll go B, E, F#, G, F#, E, B, and back up and down 3 times. Try it. I'll play it with you an octave lower so you can get a feel for the rhythm."

"O-okay"

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'll give you two bars of two, come in on one. Okay?"

"Got it!"

"Okay. 1… 2…. 1…..2….."

And on that pick-up, we together played the first phrase.

"That sounded great Kurt! You're pretty good! Okay, so now, you are going to play the same notes and rhythms, but instead of playing a B this time, you are going to play a C, so move your thumb up one white key." I did as I was told

"Now play the same rhythm, but try it on your own this time. I'll give you the same counts. 1…. 2…. 1…. 2….."

And I played the same riff again, replacing the B with the C, just like I was told.

"Kurt that was great! Now, you play those two phrased over and over again, and I will add in the other part okay?" Blaine asked. God, his eyes looked so adorable. I just couldn't resist.

"Okay, we'll try it." I said

"Yay! I'll give you 2 measures. 1…2….1….2"

I started to play the riff, and after a few bars, Blaine came in with his left hand playing the other line. The parts fit perfectly together. They sounded so spooky, but dreamy and lovely. I took my eyes off my hand, confident enough to play the part without looking, and looked to Blaine. He was already looking at me, however. He had that damn smile on his face, and his brown eyes glistened with pride. I got so distracted, I messed up.

"Ahh shit." I said embarrassed

"Don't worry, I do it all the time. Sometimes when I play, I don't even think about playing. I think about things that have nothing to do with music, and then I mess up." Blaine said laughing. I smiled and laughed along too

" But seriously, that was fantastic Kurt! You should take lessons; you could be really good. We could play duets together!" Blaine added with excitement.

"Only if you taught me." I said flirtatiously

"I would love too." He said smiling. I stared deep into his chocolate brown eyes that glistened love and passion

"Blaine, there's something I've got to ask you." I said

"Ask away" Blaine said smiling. He turned his body to face me on the piano bench

"Blaine, we get coffee all the time, we text all the time, we sing together all the time, you're going to give me piano lessons…. I'm not supposed to think that is nothing, right? Is it… bad for me to say I think I've fallen for you?"

Blaine's face lit up like a light bulb.

"N-no! Not at all!" he said

"'Cause Blaine… I just. You inspire me. You taught me to have courage. You like me for me. You listen to everything I have to say, even when it's boring or annoying. And you always tell me how you feel about it and it makes me feel someone is actually there to listen.. And at first, I tried to say that these feelings I have developed because you were the first gay guy I met, but they've grown since then, and I just can't ignore it anymore. And I just… I didn't know how to express them. But I was walking back to my dorm when I heard the piano in the hallway, and I came to see who was playing. And there was something about the talent, and the presence of passion in the music that really hit me in a great way. And then when you turned around and I realized it was you, I fell harder than I already had. And Blaine, I don't want to screw this up, but I really, really like you. And I really want you to like me too. And I mean of course if you don't I totally understand and all… I totally get it and I'd rather have your friendship than have nothing with you." I said, pouring my heart into every word

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" I said shakily

"There's only one way I know how to express how I feel."

And he leaned in, just barely touching my lips. I watched his eyes examine my face. He looked up to my hair, then to my eyes, then to my nose, my cheeks, and my lips. He let his eyes linger on my lips for an extra few seconds, before his eyes met mine. He stared straight into my pupils, with passion that gave me chills.

"You're the most beautiful boy I've ever met." He whispered. He looked to my lips, and back to my eyes once more and then closed the gap between us. The kiss was soft, but full of passion; of all the words Blaine couldn't seem to piece together. He released from the kiss, but only pulled back a few inches. His eyes were still very much close to mine. They were filled with passion, love, and all the great things that was Blaine Anderson.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too." Blaine whispered

"I think this is the start of something new." I whispered, as Blaine slowly leaned back in to place his lips on mine once more.


End file.
